legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 39 - The Mysterious Forest
Narrator: Tails had told Sonic that something strange is going on in a forest. People who enter claim to see someone following them. Some of the people have ended up being lost forever. So now night time has come to Mobius and Sonic enter this forest armed with nothing but his skills and a flash light in order to figure out what is going on. Sonic: Okay, here we go. (Sonic begins walking deeper into the forest. He stops and shines his flash light on some trees. Sonic stops at one of the trees cause he sees something on it.) Sonic: What's that? (Sonic walks up to the tree and sees a piece of paper with some strange drawings is on the tree) Sonic: (Takes the paper) Looks like some kind of map. (The sound of thunder suddenly hits the forest. Sonic looks up to the sky) Sonic: Must be raining soon. (Puts the paper away) (Sonic continues exploring the forest) Sonic: Okay. So Tails said people keep seeing something in this forest. But I don't see anything. (Suddenly there are some noises coming from behind Sonic) Sonic: Huh? Who's there!? (Sonic flashes his flash light behind looking around for what caused that noise. But he sees nothing) Sonic: Whew! That scared me. Wonder what was there, though? Oh, well. Better get back to searching. (Sonic continues looking around and he arrives at 2 giant containers stacked on top of each other. Sonic smiles and jumps to the top. When he reaches the top he sees another piece of paper. This one shows another drawing along with the words 'no no no no no no no no no' on both sides of it) Sonic: What the? This looks just like the.... (Pulls out his piece of paper) Wait... This isn't a map. What is that thing!? Just what is in this forest?? (Sonic continues his search in the forest. He arrives at a very small building) Sonic: There's gotta be something in here. (Sonic enters the building. He goes down a hall and enters a room with a chair and another piece of paper. This one shows a drawing of a head. Above the head it says 'Always Watches' and under the head it says 'No Eyes') Sonic: Is this what's causing all this trouble? (Sonic hears more thunder and he heads out side) Sonic: Wait. (Sonic sees something moving) Sonic: Wha... what's that? (Suddenly out of nowhere a tall faceless figure in a suit appears) Sonic: AAHHH!! (The faceless one vanishes and Sonic looks around for it. He sees it to his right. Sonic's eyes narrow. He jumps to attack him but the figure teleports before Sonic could hit him) Sonic: No way! (Sonic finds the figure in front of the build he in and Sonic tries again to attack but misses again. Sonic then sees the figure again to his right. He looks at it and then the figure vanishes again) Sonic: I need to find out what that thing is. And how I can stop it. To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius